the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Volvek
(This work is not specifically suited for Armored Descent at this time, and is merely an idea Wolfrie/HardTarget is toying with.) __TOC__ The Dominion of Volvek originally was a segregated territory nestled between Poland, the Czech Republic and Germany. This territory was officially recognized and granted independance by Poland in 2015. Shortly after, it began rapid expansion, taking Slovakia and northern Hungary, with a declared sanction of western Ukraine. A small strip of land was purchased from the Czech in the Ostrava Purchase Treaty, linking the entirety of the landmass. While struggling with relatively new ideas in operations of the governmenting body, it is developing a strong economic and industrial base. 'History' ''Origins With the incursion of Armored Descent/The Arrival/Suitfall, many fractures sprung up across large nations and unions. Where there was once the "United States of America" stood pockets of resistance that held to stand as their own, unified settlement, leaving America with states that housed divided and hashed territories across the expanse of North America. Across Europe, a cascading effect of territorial disputes rose that shattered the peace once held in the 21st century. While this turmoil of strife took place, others were busy plotting and organizing. There were a great many disputes from roudy suit users attempting to seize land, open conflict and skirmishes between those and the military forces of the nation, and local population fears of internment or harm from either side. Constructing an immediate offensive force, a council of individuals tried to pilfer their way into gaining territory on the fringe of Poland, nearing the border of Germany. This force was composed of armor units backed by militia forces, all promised housing and homeland within the territory they attempted to seize. Initial attempts at first were pitifully driven off by Polish military forces, leading to first defeats and humiliation. The rag-tag group of suit users who volunteered across the world was extremely small, and the local Polish populous had no qualm with rising to combat the incursion while coupled by its national military. Falling back into seclusion, the council talked and debated at hand, determining the primary causes of failure was lack of experience across the mostly greenhorn suit users and militia forces, coupled with very small regiments which had suffered a further dwindling supply of men due to the failed skirmishes. Reconvene Without a substantial advantage over the larger and more experienced Polish military, the council backed down for a time to reconvene and attempt to rebuild its forces. With The Pack on the rise as the first 'recognized' suit collective, the council reached out to interested or newfound members from the union to attempt to reinforce its numbers and gain more following. Offering promises of housing without exclusion due to suit ownership, security in the grouping of a unit rather than of a banded, roaving 'clan' as they called The Packs groups, amongst other propaganda was used to draw in numbers. This proved mostly successful, however a large, disharmonious force was formed with no solid heading or leadership. Quickly attempting to handle the surge of recruits to a more organized regimented form, the council handpicked a couple of individuals who held traits or history that pointed to likely combat success; Those who had former military backgrounds or were part of a military family were generally candidates, and on the other end those who had already dealt with combat situations or skirmishes. To help the training of the larger combative force, the council and officers 'gave service' to nearby nations with their militia and armored units, desperately undercutting other hired hands for the hope of gained combat experience amongst those enlisted and to rebuild their supplies. These 'battles of the hired hands' were given on the hope of a unified, structured military force being formed to stand up and claim territory. Eastern Polish Crisis Nearing the later half of the year 2015, Poland found itself in a large series of skirmishes now known as the "Eastern Armored War of Poland", or the "Eastern Polish Crisis". With a great deal of its military desperately holding the front against USSR apologists washing in from the eastern boarder, the council decided it was time for a second, organized offensive. From the work of a few swift, on-the-move set of batallions, Polish land began to fall under the council's control. The primary areas were on the fringe of Germany and the Czech Republic, pushing up further to the river of Odra. Berlin at the time entered a complete lock-down of the city and surrounding area, but no push was ever made for German ground, and it appeared the forces moved out from Czech borders for the initial push. This 'lightning rush' lasted roughly a month, and once at the river of Odra the light and heavily mobile suit forces found themselves pressed up against an immobile wall of Polish armor, suits and more. Trudging behind, the heavier and more powerful 'primary' force emerged, consisting of Heavy and Superheavy suits, heavily armed and supplied 'militia', and some light wheeled armor; This force took an additional week to make it to the river's edge. Once upon the river, the forces remained stalwart and unmoving against Polish advance, holding the territory and refusing to give ground. A particularly gruesome breakout by Zeilona Gora by Polish forces nearly shattered the council's military forces on that end. By the end of the second month, a complete stalemate had been entered, with Poland struggling on two fronts while the council's forces held the river. In an attempt to gain official standing with the captured territory, the council reached out to Polish officials and the people, promising an end to aggressions and land-grabbing against Poland on a few conditions: 1.) The territory therein owned by the council would be recognized as the Dominion of Volvek, seperated from the Polish government and state with its own localized government. 2.) The local citizens of Poland caught within the territory thus recognized would be given free roam to return to Poland and retain citizenship, or at disclosure join with the Dominion. This would be opened until the end of 2018 to allow individuals who are not immediately capable of leave to build the necessary livings in Poland while living within the Dominion. : a.) To account for the above, free travel across the borders would be recognized until the end of 2018, although carefully observed and strictly monitored. : b.) This order of free travel across borders is put to closure upon the arrival of January 1st, 2019 and would have to be reinstated to maintain free travel of persons : c.) As a sign to promote transparency and hinder attempts at human sufferage, camera crews and news reporters would be permitted across all public offices, areas and buildings for the duration of this exchange. However, housing and the private matters of citizens would not be permitted to be put on display by overly energetic paparazzi. 3.) As recompense for the aggressions against Poland, the forces of Volvek would temporarily join and group with the Polish military in a definitive push to remove the USSR apologist forces from eastern Poland, with no claim to land or territories currently under seige or occupied by the apologists. This force would be required by the Dominion until any of the following conditions are met: : a.) The USSR apologist encampments are driven out, and over 75% of the occupied territories were returned to Polish control. : b.) The Dominion of Volvek had to rescind the majority of its forces to combat any and all incursions onto its land : c.) The end of the year 2016, rightly on Jan 1st, 2017 at 00:00 hours was reached with no conclusive victory to either Poland or the USSR apologists. Initial response to the proposal was outcry by the Polish government and its statures, with refusal to accept. Biding their time, the 'Dominion of Volvek' laid without moving, hunting potential artillery pounders by the rivers edge and maintaining their front against the Polish. Entrenchments were dug all around the rivers edge, with the forces digging in deep. By the rise of the third month, Polish forces had grown weary of attempting to seize the land back, and the vast majority had been put back in front against the apologists as no noticed push was being made by the now called 'Volveken' forces. With heavy Polish pressure dwindling, the Volveken forces stood stalwart with no intention of claiming additional territory or land; The commanders and leaders of the forces continually making efforts to appease and ease concerns of the Polish government. It was around the middle of the third month that Poland finally accepted the terms, on some notable changes and amendments to the initial proposal in discussion with the council. The amendments mostly focused on extension of the time period for Polish citizens, and an agreement of Polish embassies to be allowed within Volvek's borders. A final amendment cut the controlled region from all across the Odra river, giving back any land south of the river from east of Opole back to Poland. The final controlled region spanned from the west below Odra's river all the way to the city of Opole, cutting a near straight south from that into the borders Poland once held. Upon the agreement, a large force of the Volveken military moved through the southern regions of Poland near Slovakia's border. Reaching near the end of the third month, the Volveken forces made a surge upwards and north across the eastern border, working in tandem with Polish forces to dislodge apologist encampment and units from the region. With their charge set and standing by their word, Volveken forces paired with the Polish and began forcibly dislodging the apologists who had buried their feet in the ground. By the end of the fifth month, the Volveken forces had made it all the way to Siemiatycze as the USSR apologist forces finally crumbled and dispersed. Leaving the final pockets to Polish military, the Volveken forces trudged back home across Poland without conflict to the new 'Dominion'. Slovakian Invasion Roughly two months after Polish victory, Volvek joined forces with Pro-EU Western Ukrainians and invaded Slovakia. With permission from the Czech Republic to move their troops through the Czech land as a buffer zone, Volveken forces begin a brutal 'blitzkrieg' approach utilising their suit technology advantage. The meager Slovakian military was swiftly crushed under the heels of both Ukraine and Volvek forces, and only eight days later Slovakia falls to Volvek's might. Hungary, seeing Volvek and Ukraine forces bunching by their borders surrenders prematurely, offering the northern land in return for sanctuary against military might and to prevent bloodshed. Volvek accepted the surrender terms immediately, with similiar stature and agreements made for the Hungarian people as they did with Poland. Following an additional two months passage, Volvek officially sanctions Western Ukraine. While the region is more autonomous and colonial than a direct extension of Volvek land, the Volvek laws and regulations are passed and recognized as official state jurisdiction and western Ukraine falls directly under Volvek federal law. Ostrava Purchase Treaty ''' '' After six months of relative peace around Volvek's lands, the Dominion of Volvek and the Czech Republic finally strike a deal in regards to a small strip of land in the northeastern part of Czech. The land provides a direct passage between the originally formed Volvek order to the Slovakian regions, as well as directly to western Ukraine. Supply lines are directed and created, and Volvek begins moving troops into west Ukraine to maintain peace and order. '''Government The Dominion of Volvek's original territory is nestled in what used to be Southwestern Poland, bordering both Germany and the Czech Republic. All land south of Odra, excluding land east of formerly called "Opole" constitutes the territory owned by the Dominion. The extended land includes Slovakia, Northern Hungary, Western Ukraine and a small strip of land from the Czech Republic. While fairly new and struggling with laws allowing power armor users who are citizens of the Dominion to roam freely in the territories, Volvek is pushing well in economical and industrial realms, military structure, and civil rights to citizens. One of the primary pushes for Volvek is civil rights, both in terms of those who use power armor and that of common people. Substantial efforts are made to allow the freedoms of discourse and speech, meeting and organization, protests and voting to be as protected and ensured by the governmental body as possible. Volvek operates on a judicial system similiar to America, housing Executive, Judicial and Legislative branches with colossal changes and overhauls. The positions of Kaiser (equivalent to the USA's President) and General in Chief (known in the US as "Chief of Staff of the US Army") can be held consecutively by a single person on the terms that the Kaiser has held prior military experience within Volvek's army for at least a single tour (2 years) of duty. As well, the Kaiser's position is far stripped of power to make executive orders in comparison to its American counterpart, nearly abolishing the potential for a law to be passed by any executive act. Instead, the Kaiser merely uses his 'executive vote' as a means to end stalemates on bills, laws, or proceedings within the Senate by giving a means to approve bills which hold at least 45% of the Senate's vote for approval. The Kaiser also cannot overtly send forces without approval from the Senate/Legislative branch, regardless of which service branch that military force falls under; Apparently this clause was adopted to avoid a similiar problematic issue found in US law where the President can send in Marines without having to obtain permission from the senate. The Legislative branch has been adjusted to a more law-dictoral branch, designed to adjust, edit, and instantiate laws based upon what the general populous, often referred to as the "Society of Volvek" in propoganda, openly press for and vote for. Instead of relying on self-annointed campaigns, general electoral presentations are held on part of the government where candidates present their arguments and plans for the future; Coupled with this, bribery, accepting of donations/money and other laundering attempts to influence Senate officials or candidates is held nearly on the same level as treason against the Dominion. In tandem with this passing, candidates or senators who are caught accepting such monetary bribery with lobbyists or activists are quickly removed from the voting pool or from office, and often sentenced to jail. While this has greatly hindered attempts, it has not completely snuffed out such situations. The Judicial branch focuses mostly on the morality of laws, legislation, and the upholding of these. Under this, the police forces, whether they are local, federal, or territory related, fall under direct scrutiny of the Judicial branch; Territory police are primarily utilised outside of mainland Volvek. This branch may electively overrule or otherwise revoke a law passed by the Legislative branch if it is found to be amoral, targets a specific ethnic group/populous, and/or more. Oddly, despite this it has not outruled the death penalty, although it has put severe limiters on the usage and realms of use to prevent abuse; Due to these newer laws and limitations, no criminal charged for anything less than outright treason and/or exceptional atrocities/inhumanities such as torture can ever be put to the needle, and the only form of death penalty acceptable is lethal injection. Other overhauls are made, such that at all times it must be recognized the parties of which hold political power must at least equal three, or else a third political party must be formed. This particular clause has caused some odd quirps and hiccups which have made governmental adjustments difficult at times. To improve efficiency within the welfare system, the government pays farmers for excess in production at a reduced market price, and hands the excess to those who require welfare or government aid. While this does not cover all the extensive changes, it does list some of the more obvious ones. 'Life in Volvek' The Dominion of Volvek has some notable differences from an 'average' standpoint, the primary one being the inclusion of a small group of individuals in clad alien armor being granted mostly free roam, with restrictions. This is an allowance and promise made during its creation to suit pilots, granting housing and leave for those who had served to help form its borders. Those who want to join Volvek and own/use power armor generally can do so by military service, but some other routes exist which are far more scrutinized and regulated. Beyond the jarring sight, life mostly follows the norm, and local goods are generally quite cheap while imports remain at a heavily-handed high of price. Volvek accepts and utilizes the Euro as currency for transactions with its own "Dominion Marked Currency", or DMC available, in an attempt to establish a localized government currency. Due to it's newfound status, the transfer rate between the two currencies is currently in flux. Public transport is quite apparent and available, with train rails expanded and still being built for a large, interstate railway, and posters/banners reside in a good deal of places reminding people that instead of wasting gas and money, the public transport systems are available at an incredibly low fee in both English and Deutsch. The old Dworzec PKP center in Wülfhelm has been heavily modified to incorporate the new "Landkreuzer Express", a gigantic freighter train that transports a vast deal of materials and goods across Volvek; Colossal in size, estimated at almost four stories high or just under 12 meters, the Landkreuzer requires a dual series of tracks to maintain its immense weight. Many have questioned if the use of materials was wise, but Volvek maintains that its use militarily is limited as it would be a prime target to airstrikes and points to its efficiency in terms of transit as a solely electrically-powered cargo freighter. However, to protect their investment, anti-air batteries and Baltisches Auge's have been placed amongst key locations across the length of the Landkreuzer's track lines and at loading stations. With the incorporation of the Ostrava Treaty, Volvek has been focusing efforts in extending the tracks across the entire Volveken landmass. The statues, billboards, posters and more which held the original city names in mainland Volvek have been since torn apart and asunder, replaced with new names, primarily in German tongue. While most local Polacks still mutter the names of the cities as they used to be known, most newcomers have come to adapt to the new naming scheme. The capital is now known as "Wülfhelm", and is located in what was once known as Legnica. Wroclaw was a debated capital location, but due to its immediate push near the Polish border, was decided against. Instead of adjusting to the lowest denominator, the government strides in the idea of pushing for the top. Education, while still mostly the same, is rapidly adjusting to teach advancement, a positive attitude for learning and to continue learning even beyond, plus other ideals such as trying a bit of everything; In propoganda, complacency is ridiculed and a disapproval to learn snided, while 'exceptional' examples of self-promoted learners and rapid intellectuals are honored and revered. The ideas that one should be opened minded and 'treat everyone as brothers and sisters' are openly pressed, as well as emphasis on personal hygiene, manners and dressing. To deal with unemployment, job offerings and available work, Volvek has adopted a "Societal" approach as it has been coined. Often times work that has a direct impact on the local lives of those in a geological location, such as the necessity to fill in pot holes or fix/erect roads and railways leads to local recruitment; The jobs are paid for by the localized city governing body, although vast subsidies exist for these bodies to reach out to the federal government for payment to the workers and to cover material costs. Skilled workers in such fields are often hired as managers for the local workforce, overwatching the production and reporting back to the local government on the rate of production, work force total, and all other logistic details. This, coupled with the rapid escalation of infrastructure, has nearly abolished unemployment and has caused a necessity to accrue increased manpower for the necessary jobs; Localized housing and apartments are often rapidly erected and areas which have an excess of workers are reached to by other local regions to cover the need for basic workers. As well, training and provisional classes/courses are held by the government to teach and delegate the necessary skillset to advance workers to cover the need for managerial positions in these fields. Many economists say that if there is ever a time to move in to Volvek, the time would be now while housing prices have plummetted and the amount of workforce-related jobs are at an extreme high. Near the Polish embassies in mainland Volvek and Volvek governmental buildings in all regions, voting 'booths', colored and decorated to display their seperation from public telephone lines, are in place which prevent outsiders from gazing in. It serves both as a voting booth during high toll hours to relieve stress on governmental estate, as well as a safe haven to access a government provided web board that allows free discourse with no saving of alias, identity or otherwise on policies, laws, and more. In essence it does what it was concepted to do, but it is also a 'hot spot' for intimate individuals amongst other things, leading to debate over if the booths should remain or be ripped down. Every three months, a cerimonial party known as "The Masked Ball" is held in various government buildings where the only requirements are to dress well, and to have a well-covered mask. The party provides free drink and food, amongst other things and is also meant as a means for citizens to converse, discourse and debate hot topics without directly revealing their identity. Sometimes an event called "Catch the Kaiser" is held, when the Kaiser is present and attempting to retain an anonymous identity, with the rewards varying from each event. 'Demographics' Many of the Polish who were once held to the occupied mainland region have since moved and left by the nearing end of 2016. There is difficulty in placing an exact 'majority' of people, but the most common are Germanic individuals who have fled from Germany due to the arrival of power armor or back during the period of the USSR's reign across eastern Europe. Polish individuals top at a near second, with former US citizens as a third and the remaining a mixture of Finnish, Russian, British, Scottish, and Danish. In the formerly Ukrainian and Slovakian lands, population variety varies much more towards eastern European demographics. Surprisingly, beyond the military the lives of those with power armor do not top in terms of any one economic, industrial or political realm. Government officials that have by now been elected to their positions were feared of having disproportionate views if selected as people who own or operate power armor, causing the populous to vote for a mostly near-non suited Senate. The current Kaiser himself is also not a user of power armor, although the General in Chief is one. Despite this, a good deal of power armor can and do make use of their advantages to make an edge in the market, such as those with repair bots or those working to help improve public lines and frequencies. This is however the exception, rather than the norm, as most power armor users are still currently in active military service. English remains the 'standard' language, but German is regulated to be taught as a required secondary language for citizens, primarily due to the majority of Germanic refugees in the mainland. 'Military' Volvek is rapidly adapting and attempting to include additional forces beyond power armor into their military forces. Industrialized efforts and effects are being made to attempt to mimic the power armor technology, rather than directly reverse-engineer. Without the upstanding forces of scientists, researchers and more to divvy the suits apart and inspect them, engineering is seen as the 'greater' force, with an attempt to devise machinery that near-matches power armor as well as human technology can allow. This has created an interesting divide between most governmental approaches: Other governments such as Germany, Britian, France, USA, Russia, Canada and more have a far more substantial gap in terms of understanding and perusing the alien tech; However, Volvek is attempting to advance its tech to match the alien machinery as quickly as it can through observation and mechanical concepts, rather than to re-create the exact alien machinery and materials directly. This has lead to strange construct designs being experimented with, but no official 'military power armor' design yet exists for the fledging nation; The total of its power armor suits come directly from suit users and pods. Some of the suits exist as 'hand downs' to other users, given to the government (generally for a substantial price or reward) as something to be passed down as military personnel change. Most suit users forego this offer however, finding it difficult to relinquish the power they have available. Knowing how personal suits can be in terms of what people can operate them, the Volveken government keeps open its deals on the idea that pilots who inevitably die of either old age or accidents will be handing down an unusable suit to their offspring or next of kin; In a way, Volvek is anticipating the pilot's children to sell them the suits, rather than hold on to them. ''ARMY: While no current MBT or heavy tank exists for the Dominion to use, talk about adopting the Leopard is currently ongoing, with close seconds at the Challenger 2 if either nation is willing to do transactions with the developing nation. Most talk however is of attempting to devise a local MBT design, as suit tech is already rapidly altering pre-existing tanks and their design philosophy. The majority of the forces outside of power armor fall into either light armor (IFV's/APC's/etc) that have been captured and repurposed, infantry, and towed artillery. While the power armor-centric military is currently giving Volvek an edge, they know that it will not last forever and are desperately trying to size up their military by the advancing tech and developing new combat designs. The economic booming has helped Volvek build required industry to create smaller missiles/rockets for infantry, cannon shells, bullets and explosives. Most of the army's ammunition and munitions are made in-house, and there is a rapid development of a 'Stahlsturm Gewehr', or Steel Storm Rifle, as a new, unified military rifle. The details are still mostly unclear, but rumors have that it is a very divergant approach to weapon systems in comparison to the norm. Most divisions exist as a standard preface comprised of power armor, light armor, infantry and artillery with alphabelitcal-numerical signatures (Such as A-2) coupled with a callsign name. As well, a segregated division known as "Die Eisernen Griff", or 'The Iron Grip', exists which is the equivalent of Volvek's Special Forces. This force is almost entirely comprised of armor users, although a few exemplorary exceptions remain as well as necessary logistics to support the units. AIR FORCE: Unfortunately, development into the sky has grounded to a near halt, as individuals with such skills are hard to come by, especially in the terms of fighting in the air. Most with prior skill are put into officer positions as a means to help train those who are new to flight and air combat. As well, there is a very skirted shortage of air-worthy craft, with the air force comprised of mostly hand-me-downs auctioned off by various nations. One of the forefronts of 'mimicry' to imitate suit technology is in the airforce, as they desperately try to devise greater, more powerful engines and thrusters, as well as create home-constructed missile systems. However, land development is progressing far more quickly than air, particularly from the shift of balance to ground units with the arrival of power armor. NAVY: While on paper it 'exists', the "Navy" of Volvek is non-existant due to its prior status as a land-locked location. While Ukraine is sanctioned and under Federal Law, giving Volvek access to the Mediterranean, Volvek only utilises the access for trade routing. Some also suspect Volvek has an adverse attitude towards formulation of a Navy due to the fear that it may incite Russian reprisal or Eastern Ukranian outcry. Whatever the case may be, Volvek's Navy remains only a concept on paper. 'Rumors' Castle Wülfhelm= Recent mobilization of forces around what was formerly the "Duchy of Legnica", Piast Castle or Legnica's Castle has been observed by many onlookers. The building's exterior remains the same, but speculation of the interior abounds as admission into the interior has been denied to any "non-essential personnel". A large, dual-eagle headed, W-mark symbol has been hung by banners across the inner court, and a great deal of materials, unidentified cargo and goods have been making their way into the castle. While speculation abounds, there are several concrete facts available to the public: : ''The castle has henceforth been given a new military designation, and is no longer officially recognized as the "Duchy of Legnica". It is not called the Duchy of Wülfhelm, either, nor known as Piast Castle. : Some of the materials are on a "need to know basis", whereas a great deal of other materials are basic construction materials such as concrete, steel, rebar and more. Most of the transported goods that are not disclosed are as well unknown to those in service who are transporting them. Unidentified accounts vary wildly from explosive powder to alien technology, comfy furniture to high powered batteries, leaving difficulty in ascertaining material composition. : High class personnel within Volvek's military have been witnessed entering and leaving the castle, some on a semi-regular basis. The Kaiser is not one such man, but the General in Chief has. This has led to speculation this is an undertaking done solely by the military. : Advanced telecommunication and radar has been set up mostly in the courtyard of the castle, likely to keep direct contact with high command of the Volveken military. : Direct transportation lines have been set up from the Castle's entranceway, and traffic has to divert to handle incoming military transits. Volveken forces stand ground by the road and keep the way open when military traffic inbounds. : Access to the inside is extremely stringent, with guards given the orders to ask once for identification when anyone tries to access inside. Those who fail to procure identification are shot; This heavy protocol is identical to protocol for nuclear submarine clearance in other countries, such as the United States. : Heavy duty machinery such as cranes, excavators, bulldozers and more were witnessed early on when the military first showed around the castle. While they don't appear often anymore, they can still show to dig or move around dirt, parts, machinery and more. Forklifts and other machines for moving goods, materials, etc have also been noted on a daily basis. : Those bearing the mark of the Ahnenerbe Division has been seen on a regular basis. : Recently, those who pass by or near the castle claim if one holds their hand to the ground, one can feel a rhythmic pulse coming from below, at a steady tempo. It does not stop; Those who put their heads to the ground claim to hear a beat. Unfortunately, it is indiscernable what the cause is; Volvek forces near the castle have begun scrutinizing the behavior, disallowing it due to the fact it interrupts the flow of traffic and travel across the sidewalks and street. Beyond this, very little is known regarding activity at the castle. Since the public has no direct access to the interior walls, off-hand accounts by Volvek servicemen and women are all people have to go off of, and even those accounts are limited due to inability to access the actual interior of the castle for most. All that is certain is, with all the activity going on at the castle, something is occuring; What might be occurring is anyone's guess. |-| Ahnenerbe= Meaning "inherited from the forefathers", this division is not well understood by onlookers. All that is known is most of its officers and members are treated as higher rank than most other members of the military. Generally left to their own devices and areas, Ahnenerbe members often are a rarity to see, even around military installations. Their entire presence is nothing short of an anomaly, with an appearance usually reserved for necessary meetings. They may also hold positions outside of the division, generally denouncing their primary position in Ahnenerbe by either their logo, or by a similiar dual-eagle headed, w-marked symbol. It is inferred that their position and duties in Ahnenerbe outrank and override any duties they may hold in any other divisions or groups they join with. Despite this, most members are not combat-oriented individuals. Scientists, engineers, geologists, researchers, biologists and more comprise the elusive division. The operations or goals are often not well known or identifiable, leading to a good deal of Volveken military personnel wonder just what high command was thinking instituting the Ahnenerbe Division. Following questioning from the local population, Volvek's military performed a press release, releasing the following facts regarding the Ahnenerbe Division: : Ahnenerbe is strictly a non-combat oriented division. Participation in other divisions by members of Ahnenerbe is completely voluntary on part of the individuals who chose to do so. Rank from Ahnenerbe does not supplant rank in the secondary division unless it directly defies, negates or otherwise conflicts interests from the Ahnenerbe division. : One of the division's primary goals is the advancement of understanding and discerning the power armor technology that has fallen upon Earth. : Ahnenerbe falls under the same strict military code of conduct as all other divisions within Volvek's military. This includes respecting the Rules of Engagement held for all Volveken forces if necessary. : Ahnenerbe tasks are told on a need-to-know basis, restricting what members are capable of discussing freely with others outside of the division. : Members must pass some of the same requirements of joining as other military divisions, such as age, citizenship, and potentially physical traits as needed by their position. : Ahnenerbe always, in every task, duty and order, acts with the utmost dedication to the preservation, improvement, and protection of the nation of Volvek and its ideals. Failure to do so is recognised as treason against the Dominion, and charged as such. :: The proceeding was recorded on Febuary 3rd, 2016 Beyond this public press release, the Volvek government and military has refused to define anything about Ahnenerbe beyond the original guidelines. The most notable factor of Ahnenerbe is the odd and at times eccentric behavior of its members, which generally pulls people's attention to their ranks. Everywhere that the Ahnenerbe members go, strange happenings often occur: : Whilst taking a walk around the city formerly known as Wroclaw, one Ahnenerbe member began a spending spree on a vast array of odd trinkets and goods. From stopwatches to a car battery, renting of welding tools from a local mechanics shop and steel beams, and even a stop at a bio-engineering lab; The listed assortment became large enough that she called on assistance of a squad of soldiers to carry it all. She then rented the same mechanic shop for a period of five days after all the materials had been gathered, refusing entry for anyone aside other Ahnenerbe members. The product of her creation was never revealed and shipped straight to formerly "Piast Castle", but one soldier handling the shipment noted both the smell of welded metal, and claimed a "gutteral growling noise came from within". The contents of the shipment were never unveiled. : Most suit users assigned to patrol the Orda river line note being questioned by an Ahnenerbe member with short, curly blonde hair and blue eyes, with a nametag of "Beobachter", or Observer. Questions appeared to be tailored to each pilot, and ranged from questions of how comfortable it was to be housed in a suit, to discussion of if the individuals felt claustrophobic while inside, and more. The member would then ask to observe the pilot for the remainder of their patrol. Every pilot who was interviewed this way and allowed "Beobachter" to observe them has noted varying effects of odd behavior with their power armor whilst under the stringent observation period; Random movement twitches, sudden UI anomalies, and one's targetting system suddenly recognising "Beobachter" as a threat are claimed to have occurred. Whether this is a subconcious, nervous reaction to being actively observed by the pilots control scheme or not is unknown. : A local bar which often sees Volvek military personnel had a surprise visit by one Ahnenerbe member. The majority of the night went on without any notable occurances as he drank along with the rest of the men and women at the bar. However, the Ahnenerbe member appeared to become violently ill nearing midnight, spasming on the floor as the Volveken forces readied their vehicle for emergency transport. After the member had been transported, the bartender found the employee access computer near the back to be acting sporadically with its display. He brought it up with the bar owner, who made a claim to the Volvek military regarding his computer, as every spare monitor put to the computer suffered the same type of sporadic flashing and flickering. Ahnenerbe members returned, took the computer, and returned it after five days time with it perfectly intact and operational, claiming "The display port for the GPU was poorly maintained, resulting in a bad display image". The original GPU was never returned, the bar owner charged only half price for the new GPU unit, and the computer has since operated without failure. : Subject to much debate, the occurrances at formerly "Piast Castle" have led to one scenario: A group of overly eager and under the influence of alcohol individuals had stumbled upon the entranceway. The guards, breaking strict code and attempting to act in the interest of the people, approached the group and attempted to disperse them away from the area. One of the group's members who had been lagging behind was seen by onlookers stumbling into the interior of the castle. As he reached an interior door, many claim to have heard "an animal roaring", causing the man to rapidly flee the castle. An Ahnenerbe member appeared in the entranceway shortly thereafter, shouting angrily at the guards and replacing their post with new personnel. The man who stumbled inside claims that a mechanical wolf roared at him. Eryka Weiß, who was present at the castle during this, dismisses and denies this; She claims she was the cause of the roar, and that the drunken man likely saw a "... misconstrued image in his mind due to his alcohol consumption. We had a quadruped power armor present in the room for study when the man had barged in. As well, many can vouch for my vocal capacity when it comes to being angered and making a roaring sound." The men who were on post were removed from duty at the castle and repositioned elsewhere after this event. : To be added. |-| B-Mashina= Despite having pre-built industrial centers and more in a good portion of the land that Volvek comprises and obtained, the production capacity has rapidly accelerated in Volvek quicker than economists expected. Most economists and political analyisists attribute the sudden spike to a mixture of Volveken propoganda, industrialized focus in both the government and private sectors, and a growing fear of an outbreak of war with Russia. As well, many unconventional constructs have begun to make an appearance in Volveken lands; One known as the Baltic Eye has been formally declassified by the Volveken Ahnenerbe division and is now readily used as an ground-to-air combat platform. The 'Baltisches Auge' appears to be a monstrous, tripedal construct towering at what many estimate around seven and a half meters. Two primary cylindrical segments, upper and lower respectively, along with its large legs make up the segments; The lower portion houses the necessary locomotion motors and pistons, whereas the upper portion appears to house an elevatable and rotatable combat platform. It is often transported via trainlines or cargo trucks to a destination, and once activated monitors a region for potential air threats. It was long speculated what potential weapons the Baltic Eye had available until the 24th of October, 2016, when one Baltisches Auge that was monitoring airspace near the northern border between west and east Ukraine attacked. Many local residents claimed to have seen a bright, projected line of red light which impacted the aircraft, disintegrating the plane's aft section and causing it to crash. Volveken forces were quick to arrive on the crash site, and reporters were often turned away or given only limited view of the crash. The aircraft was later identified both by reporters on the scene and Volvek as a Russian Antonov An-72 Military Cargo Plane; Russian officials have refused to comment on the incident. While the Baltic Eye is one of the largest man-made machines, many other strange constructs have been sighted throughout Volvek's landmass. Most claim to be no larger than three meters maximum, and generally are legged constructs according to eye witnesses; What has compelled Volvek to utilise legged locomotion systems is still wildly speculated. One that has been seeing recent use near the Ukrainian east and west border is a six legged, single cannon platform no larger than 2 meters. Volvek has assured people the platform is to be declassified to the public shortly, as well as its necessity near the border to "... protect, serve and defend the population of western Ukraine." Many pro-EU Ukrainians in the region cite their relief that Volvek is upping the scale of the military forces in the region in anticipation of potential Russian invasion. Beyond this, many smaller prototypes have been seen here and there, generally accompanied by Ahnenerbe members, but are often either scrapped or modified due to complications, irregularities in materials, over-engineering or outright flaws in their design. Ahnenerbe Division released a public statement stressing that many of the small experimental constructs remain as experiments until declassification, and will not see regular use until the designs are perfected and properly enter production. One final irregularity is the existance of 'The Tower', a supposed constructed castle that sees military forces day and night. Despite this acclaimed military movement, no one has been able to locate this structure throughout the entire Volveken landmass. Local conspiracy theorists claim that it is the 'primary epicenter of Ahnenerbe and Volveken experiments', as well as a huge material production facility. While it would help explain the sudden industrial production rate of Volvek, the lack of evidence leaves many skeptics of the theory. One conspirator, using the penname of 'Cole', presented his theory with an international reporter for Times Magazine, the transcript detailing their thoughts: Interviewer: "For all the talk of this great 'tower' that Volvek has built, no one has found it. Can you explain why?" Cole: "The tower, it is not housed above the ground. It is below, nestled beneath our feet, hidden from site. Inside it houses the machine." Interviewer: "What machine?" Cole: "No no, not 'machine', Mashina. The B-Mashina." Interviewer: "Okay, what does this 'B-Mashina' do?" Cole: "Creates. It is not a machine to make, say, weapons or tanks or other devices. It creates material. Iron, steel, rebar, concrete. Especially concrete." Interviewer: "Why particularly concrete?" Cole: "Do you not see the ground and structures around you that they have made? Feel them, take a chunk of the material, if you can. It will be incredibly resistant to penetration, or attempts to break it apart. That is not normal concrete, no concrete I know of can resist such forces." Interviewer: "Could it not just be a more recent concrete, like reinforced concrete?" Cole: "That would not explain it. Reinforced concrete is mixed often with steel or iron mesh. The material remains inside, helping it stand against forces of compression. This material is homogenous." Interviewer: "Okay, so Volvek may have devised a new form of concrete. Going back to the original topic, how does this explain the supposed 'tower' that many talk about?" Interviewer: "It is not an explaination, it is proof of existance. Proof that it must be manufactured, you see. Where is it made? It has no staple, no branding. No factory across all of Volvek holds claim to making this strange concrete that cannot be shattered. So, it must be made somewhere, yes?" Interviewer: "What your saying is, the tower..." Cole: "Merely an analogy. The B-Mashina is not actually a tower, it is a structure. Of what shape, size, or make, we do not know. However, this insane production rate of materials cannot be accounted for by Volvek. We do not import enough to account for it, we do not mine enough to account for it, it simply 'appears'. Many officials who I asked regarding the material have no idea where the substance originates. All things come from somewhere though, yes? Where, is the question. The unseen tower, which houses the B-Mashina." Volvek's officials have been unable to bring about a cohesive answer to the problem, many of them pointing to Ahnenerbe members as the proprieters of the material; Ahnenerbe members in turn refuse to comment about the material, although one joking said to a reporter who questioned the material's strength: "Why, if it is so strong, it must be über-concrete, ja?" Reporters, both local and international, have failed to pool any further information. |-| Defiance= While the progression of Volvek has been rapid and laws regarding civil rights to protest have allowed many to peacefully voice their disproval, not everyone has sat quietly about Volvek and her land-grabs. A very small minority have taken force against Volvek's iron grip over her landmass, attempting to splinter away or lessen the Volveken government and military influence. The greater realm of dissidence remains mainly in former Slovakia, with lesser dissidence percentages amongst the population in order of northern Hungary, Ukraine, the Ostrava Region and finally the least at the heart of mainland Volvek. The Defiance, as they generally call themselves, often make target of military officers, personnel, supplies and goods; Their attacks also at times afflict those who either associate or work alongside the Volveken government, but this happens rarely in comparison to attacks against Volveken forces. Since they often rely on trust from the local population, they are stringent about alienating their support by attacking those who are not directly involved in Volvek's military or government. Their attacks, depending on the experience of the local law and military forces, range from unsuccessful to minor rates of success. Due to the thin-spread power armor forces across the borders, specifically a good margin located at the Ukrainian border, it is difficult to simply brute-force the issue by Volvek's power armor military. This has led to Volvek being creative and inventive in their capacity to address the situation. : Often, subsidies are used to promote and reward behavior that helps lead to the capture and trial of members of defiance. The voting booths may also be used by those to make an anonymous tip, which may be rewarded by the government only if the person who makes the tip allows the booth to remember their identification; The person who made the tip will however not be put into the public spotlight nor disclosed about their informant actions. : As well, it has been made clear that violent actions against the Dominion are not tolerated; Zero-Tolerance laws in regards to attacks specifically made against the lives and well-being of individuals have been passed, while some tolerance remains regarding attempts to seize, destroy, or otherwise disrupt movement of goods, materials and more. Volvek's law enforcement across the regions against more violent threats have the capacity to involve Volvek's military; This clause can only be used on grounds of absolute evidence to convict the individual they are attempting to seize or halt from further actions. With Volveken law regarding the inhumanities of torture and outright propoganda of disgust and hatred for it and those who practicion it, Volvek forces find it difficult to garner information from captured members. A series of deals, appeal/appeasement to the captured member, and more are used to try and pry defiance-related information; While mildly successful, the fact zero-tolerance laws promote the use of the death penalty via lethal injection have helped the deal-making process with defiance members. : Some critics have dubbed it the final solution method, as it leaves either those who co-operate or those who find an early grave; Volvek officials are quick to point out that those who find themselves on death's row have committed grave acts of violence, and that the law forbids leniant condonement of the penalty to anything less than outright treason against Volvek. Propoganda is also used to make clear public statements regarding the nature of attackers and their affiliations to criminal activity; Any and all ties that can be found to link defiance members to crime, criminal activity and organizations are rapidly used in public media. Volvek is also clear and brazen about using any and all instances of torture performed by defiance members to discredit the movement. : Entire videos, images, and audio of torture done by Defiance members have been used openly and put in areas of easy access to the general public to incite rage and resentment to the movement. This has greatly curbed the instances of torture and lead to what one reporter called "...a battle amongst gentlemen who would shame each other into proper behavior.", as the act of torture is often a difficult subject to justify to the common people; With most of the movement's power relying on the people, they in turn often must appease the local population. : Court trials are not only left publicly open, but often streamed via government-approved online services, completely unedited, altered or redacted. While in rare circumstances this works against Volvek rather than for, the transparency of the legal system at work often helps promote approval rather than against. Of great concern is question regarding The Defiance and potential ties to Russia; While still unproven, many question if Russia is actively attempting to cripple Volvek by supplying dissenders and criminals with money, weapons, materials and knowledge. Defiance members often find themselves at a loss, or perhaps it is their charge to not disclose, where they obtain the necessary materials and know-how to carry out their attacks. Category:PACYOA: AD